Bits that are used in mining and for removing road surfaces are typically mounted in a machine having a power driven cutter wheel. The wheel has an array of cutter bits mounted on the rim which attack the material to be broken.
It is desirable to have the bits rotate in their sockets to permit wear on the bit to be distributed evenly so as to maintain sharpness.